


Secrets Kept

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Servants see many things that others would prefer to keep hidden. George is happy to keep Merlin and Arthur’s secrets. Until one day he isn’t.





	Secrets Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Not for monies, only for fun! I don't own these characters. Otherwise, the show would've had a very different ending.

Once upon a time in a small, nondescript village, there lived a young man who might have spent his entire life in obscurity had it not been for the talents he possessed. From a young age, his gifts set him apart from the other children, the rift only growing as he entered adolescence and young adulthood. As is so often the case, people fear that which is different and this man’s abilities caused many in his village to shun and ridicule him.

Though she loved him dearly, his mother worried for his future if he were to remain at home. She wrote to an old friend living in Camelot who was more than happy to arrange a place for her son where he might find a better life. And so he set out to seek whatever fortune awaited him. Little did any of them know that he was destined to play a part in the rise of a great kingdom. The young man’s name… George.

****

George took well to life in Camelot. The family friend found him a position as a servant in the castle, a perfect fit for his natural gifts.

At home, he’d been made fun of for how intently he could focus on a single task, especially one that was repetitive. In Camelot, not only did no one mind, but the head servant seemed relieved that there was now someone who would never complain about being assigned to hours of polishing, sharpening knives, or scrubbing laundry.

George possessed strong powers of observation and his attention to detail helped him quickly rise through the ranks. The assorted lesser nobles inhabiting the castle sometimes fought over him, especially on occasions when their clothing needed to look its very best. Word of his abilities even reached King Uther Pendragon, who specifically requested that George be put on brass duty when neighboring monarchs came to call.

For the most part, George got on well with the other servants. It was true that they didn’t always know what to make of him. He wasn’t one for gossip or idle chatter, often preferring to work in silence. His jokes were awkward at best. In his early months at Camelot, he faced a few accusations of being a bootlicker.

That charge was laid to rest the night Tyr Seward’s mother fell gravely ill. Gaius feared she might only have hours left to live and Tyr was distraught. Choosing to keep watch by his mother’s bedside, he neglected the tack in the royal stables even though Uther and his councilors would be riding out to meet a delegation from Mercia the next day. Tyr’s relief that his mother survived turned to fear of Uther sacking him and he waited with dread for a royal summons that never came. George had heard about his predicament and, after completing his own work that day, spent the night in the stables oiling the leather of the saddles and bridles for the king’s entourage.

When the rest of the serving staff heard, they devised a schedule to divvy up George’s duties for a week so that he might pay his own mother a visit. They also made a more concerted effort to laugh at his jokes.

And so the years passed, George enjoying his new life where he was largely accepted, unconventional tendencies and all.

****

George felt mildly frustrated when Uther named some gangly new arrival to Camelot as Prince Arthur’s new manservant. Yes, the young man had saved the prince’s life, but still… Perhaps Lower Town privy duty would’ve been a more appropriate assignment.

It wasn’t that George necessarily wanted the job of personal servant to the prince – castle staff were in pretty much unanimous agreement that the position was best avoided. Arthur had the ego of the future king he would one day be, as well as a marked lack of empathy, evidenced by his unique ideas about the intersection of serving and daggers. Under no circumstances did George want to be the one helping the prince with target practice.

Still, George’s occupational pride left him annoyed. This Merlin person lacked the decorum of a professional servant. His attention to detail was nonexistent, reflected in his personal appearance as well as state of the prince’s chambers – cleaned and neatened to only minimal standards.

And the way he talked to Arthur…

“You absolute prat! I spend half the day picking herbs for Gaius and then I come back to find this. It looks like a wyvern ransacked your chambers. You did this on purpose. Sometimes I don’t know why I put up with you.”

George hadn’t meant to be listening – it’s just that Merlin’s voice was carrying through the wall to the adjacent room where George was working.

“Why you put up with me? In case you haven’t noticed, Merlin, I’m the prince. The future king. You’re just…”

“Just what, _sire_?” Merlin might have used the title, but it carried no deference.

“Just maddening. Now clean it all up.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Merlin sounded annoyed.

“No.”

“You’re going to sit there and watch? While I clean the entire room?”

“Someone has to supervise you, Merlin. I know you’ve been throwing things behind the wardrobe. Now bend over and pick up that sock. And tell me about your adventures in the forest this morning.”

“Ass.”

Scandalous as it was, the last barb sounded almost affectionate. As Merlin began relaying details from his herb-picking expedition to the prince, George packed up his supplies and moved on to the next room, not sure of what to make of the exchange he’d just heard. For now, he decided to keep it to himself. Everyone knew that Uther could be cruel to the serving staff and George could see no reason for the young man to lose his job, or maybe even his life, if the prince wasn’t bothered by his insolence.

****

About a year later, it happened again. George wasn’t a door crack listener by any means, but his quiet nature meant that people often failed to notice his presence. He’d been folding laundry in the antechamber to Arthur’s rooms, filling in after the new queen had accused Merlin of theft, when he heard voices.

“He… he disinherited me. I tried so hard to make him proud and he just doesn’t see it.”

“It’s not you, Arthur. It’s that woman. Catrina. I told you she was a troll. But don’t worry. We’ll…”

“The thing is, I get it. I know I’ve been a disappointing son and I probably wouldn’t be that great of a king. But now he’s taxing the people relentlessly and some will likely starve and I have no way of stopping it. I should’ve…”

“This isn’t your fault. You’re already a better man than your father has ever been and you are destined to be a king of legend. Uther can’t see that right now because he’s enchanted, but he’ll come to his senses. We just need to find a way to break through the magic.”

“It’s impossible.”

“Gaius is working on it. Give him time.”

“And if he doesn’t find a way? What will happen then? I imagine it won’t be long before my father banishes me. I’ll have to become a farmer.”

George, who’d grown up around farmers, did his best to stifle a snort.

“Luckily for you, I come from a farming village.”

“And that’s supposed to help me how?”

“You numpty, I’ll be there with you. We’ll get a nice hovel, a few acres. Maybe some chickens and a goat. We can save up for a cow and horses.”

“I wasn’t born to plow fields, Merlin. I wouldn’t even know where to begin. I’d probably fail at that, too.”

“Hush. You haven’t failed at anything. Your father’s just being more of a fool than usual. As for the farm, I’ll teach you. We can start with…”

“No, Merlin. You will do the plowing. And harvesting. And you can shovel the manure.”

“Does that mean you’ll be my farm wife? Cooking, cleaning, sewing the…”

“ _Mer_ lin! You’ll do all of that as well. My role will be… managerial.”

“Ah. This new life is starting to sound very familiar.”

Arthur laughed softly.

“Would you really run off to a farm with me? There may be a bounty on your head in Camelot but you could go to another kingdom. I’m sure someone would hire you on as a junior physician.”

“Arthur, there is literally nowhere I won’t follow you.”

Merlin’s tone had changed, losing its levity. That was an oath if George had ever heard one. The weight of it left him stunned. He could only imagine how Arthur felt.

“Anyway,” Merlin continued, trying to again lighten the mood, “it’s not like you’d last a day without me. Keeping you safe and fed is my burden to bear.”

“Do you really think Gaius can fix this?”

“I’m certain of it. He needs some help with research but I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Merlin...”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Be careful. I’ve never seen my father like this before. If he catches you… I’ll have to push the plow.”

“Back before you know it,” Merlin called, followed by the sound of a door latch catching.

Unsure of what else to do, George sat silently in the antechamber, listening to Arthur’s pacing until Sir Leon summoned him to attend Catrina’s coronation. As the prince left and George was able to make his escape, he decided there was no need to tell anyone about what he’d just heard. It would endanger Merlin and the prince. George hoped Gaius was a capable as Merlin claimed. Rumors were starting to fly about Queen Catrina and none of them were good.

****

Despite his best efforts at avoiding them, the next few years left George privy to even more private moments between Arthur and Merlin.

The morning after Uther died, Arthur broke with protocol, inviting Merlin to sit at his table and share breakfast with him. They had to know George was in the room because he was the one serving their food.

Arthur remained silent through most of the meal, watching Merlin as he prattled on about the coronation and what the new king ought to wear and how he would make sure that herb-crusted capon would be on the menu for the night’s celebratory feast.

At first George thought Merlin was being insensitive. Arthur had just lost his father and would now be elevated to the throne. Surely the occasion called for something more somber.

“I don’t think I could do this without you.” Arthur interrupted Merlin’s rambling.

Merlin gave Arthur a shy glance.

“Probably not. I mean, you’ve got the governance part down, the military strategy, the diplomacy, even the swordsmanship. And yet after all this time, you still can’t manage to dress yourself.”

Though George had grown accustomed to Merlin speaking his mind over the years, this seemed exceptionally rude.

“Thank you.” It came out as a whisper. Arthur met Merlin’s eyes then reached a hand out, ghosting his fingers along the top of Merlin’s, before quickly drawing it back.

Such a brief touch, yet intimate beyond words. George decided it best to pretend he hadn’t seen.

“Now, help me get changed. Apparently, there’s a lot on my itinerary for the day.”

****

A few months later George found himself trapped in the middle of an argument between the pair. A new member of the kitchen staff had spilt hot water on him and Gaius was tending to the scald when Arthur and Merlin burst into the physician’s quarters.

“She has magic!” the king yelled. “I can’t just ignore it.”

“I’m not saying you should ignore it, but if the letter your uncle wrote to her is true, she’s also your sister…”

“Half-sister.”

“Maybe by blood, but you grew up together – there’s nothing half about it. She’s your last surviving family and she saved your life by incinerating your scheming uncle.”

“See, she’s dangerous.”

“You absolute clotpole! Without her help you’d likely be dead and deposed right now and all you can think of is enforcing the law.”

“It’s the law, Merlin. It must be obeyed.”

“And you’re the king, Arthur. You have the power to change it.”

“She should’ve come to me. If she wasn’t evil, if she wasn’t plotting something, then why keep it a secret?”

“Because she’s terrified. Have you forgotten your father?”

“I’m not him. She has to know that she can trust me to...”

“You know, I would’ve said the exact same thing up until four hours ago but now I’m not so sure.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you sound a hell of lot like Uther.”

Arthur froze. George had never considered that a servant’s words might shame a king, but the expression on Arthur’s face suggested that it was entirely possible.

“Ahem…” Gaius cleared his throat and nodded toward George. “I think this is a conversation best finished elsewhere.”

Merlin and Arthur both stared at their feet as Gaius raised his eyebrow at them.

“Perhaps the king’s chambers. I’ll be along as soon as I’ve finished up here.”

Gaius resumed his work bandaging George’s burn.

“It would be best to keep what you heard to yourself.” It was more of a statement of fact than a threat.

George nodded. The court physician, though nice enough, could be positively intimidating when he wanted to be. And anyway, George had been keeping Merlin and Arthur’s secrets for years.

Two weeks later, when the king formally announced plans to revise the existing statute on sorcery, George couldn’t help but feel pleased. Though he didn’t have magic, he understood what it was like to be hated for being different. When the other servants asked why George had insisted on washing Arthur’s clothes for the next week, he puzzled them all with a vague response about appreciating Merlin’s contributions to the realm.

****

Roughly a decade had passed since Merlin’s arrival, and while George’s perceptions of the king’s manservant had grown far more positive over the years, it didn’t mean that he wanted to spend his days in Merlin’s company – the man never shut up! And yet that’s what George was presently doing, Arthur having sent his insolent servant to him for extra training.

Merlin was clearly a hopeless case, but George refused to break a promise to the king. He had finished showing Merlin his most efficient polishing techniques and was hoping the remainder of the afternoon would proceed quietly when Merlin started complaining.

“I can’t believe him. I save his life and what does he do but imply that I’m incapable as a servant.”

“I don’t think there was any implying about it.” The words left George’s mouth before he realized it. He knew he should feel bad but he wasn’t enjoying this either.

Merlin paused for a second, then laughed.

“I suppose you’re right. Gwen said you were funny.”

That was news to George. He had always supposed that the other servants merely tolerated his jokes.

“I can tell you the one about the servant who buffed the wrong…”

“That’s ok. You’ve, um, done enough for me today.”

A few moments of silence passed until George’s curiosity got the better of him.

“You got your job because you saved the king’s life. If you’ve done it again, shouldn’t that earn you another reward instead of a day polishing the palace silverware?”

Merlin snorted.

“George, I have saved Arthur’s life more times than I can remember. The reason he’s making me do this is because last night he found out about it.”

“I… I don’t understand.”

“It’s complicated. I hurt him because I kept something from him, something big. At first it was to keep me safe and then it was to keep him safe but then it didn’t need to be a secret anymore. Except I’d hidden it for so long that I didn’t know how to tell him. And then something happened and he found out about it by accident. He trusted me, he thought he knew me, and then I let him down.”

“Did this have something to do with a skeleton warrior? Guinevere claimed she saw one but the cook said she must have imagined it.”

“Actually, yes. And it was very real.”

“So how did you…?”

“Can you keep a secret… at least for little while? I am going to tell everyone. I just want to give Arthur a bit more time to process things.”

George nodded solemnly and Merlin began spilling his secrets, describing all the times he’d used magic to save the king, even when putting himself in danger. Merlin might be useless at brass but his unconventional approach to serving left George awestruck.

“He won’t stay mad at you forever. I’d say you’ll be back in his good graces by supper tonight, tomorrow’s breakfast at the latest. He cares for you a great deal.”

“Maybe… If you want, I’ll finish up here. No need for me to take up your whole day.”

****

An aspect of serving often overlooked, at least by those who are served, is that carrying out one’s duties brings one intimate knowledge of some of the most private aspects of other people’s lives.

From his years of dusting the library, George learned that Geoffrey kept hidden a well-worn tome full of explicit illustrations of dragons and humans intermingling in ways that gave new meaning to the phrase ‘animal husbandry.’ A multi-week stint in the laundry revealed that Sirs Gwaine and Percival had found each other, lost each other, then found each other again. When George helped the seamstresses with their mending, he discovered that Sir Leon had in his possession a purple dress, though none of the other servants had ever seen a lady friend staying the night in Leon’s room.

“It always comes in with the seams ripped. We know it’s too small but no one is brave enough to suggest he get a proper fitting and alterations.”

Unlike some of the other staff, George never engaged in gossip about these details. If everyone was happy, if no harm was being done, why should it be his or anyone else’s business what others got up to?

Take, for instance, the king and his manservant.

The longer Arthur reigned, the more Merlin took on an advisory role to the king, especially after Merlin’s more unique talents came to light. The position was informal – Merlin had insisted on that – but it was still time consuming, which meant that his housekeeping duties sometimes had to be delegated to other servants.

On one such occasion, George was about to retire after a long day’s work when, Guinevere, eager to see Lancelot after a week on patrol, asked him to please take clean sheets to the king’s chamber.

“I’ll make it up to you, George, I swear.”

He simply couldn’t refuse someone as kind and friendly as Gwen, and so he went to complete this final task of the day. Normally George was one to knock but on this particular evening he was tired and rushing and just didn’t think.

If, before this particular incident, anyone had asked George what he expected to find by entering the king’s chambers unannounced, he likely wouldn’t have had anything specific in mind. He would, however, have been able to say with absolute certainty that it wouldn’t have been what he did see. Merlin, sitting on the edge of the king’s bed with his breeches unlaced, legs spread as Arthur knelt between them. Merlin’s fingers were threaded through Arthur’s hair, his eyes fixed on the king’s lips which were wrapped around Merlin’s… oh!

The sounds they were both making indicated that a good time was being had by all and that George’s presence hadn’t been noticed. Ever so carefully, he made a hasty retreat, silently pulling the door shut behind him. Clearly the sheets could wait, as they were going to need changing again in the morning anyway.

Though there had been speculation among the servants for several years now that something of a more poetic nature had transpired between the king and Merlin, no one had ever been able to prove it. As he made his way to his own bed, George saw no need to confirm their suspicions. Arthur seemed the happiest he’d been since George started working in the castle and Merlin was clearly besotted. What better reasons could there be to protect this secret?

****

And so time continued its forward march. Apart from some minor touches and lingering glances, Arthur and Merlin gave no public indication of the change in their relationship. George doubted that others, who lacked his attention to detail, even noticed.

Perhaps coincidentally, perhaps not, Arthur seemed to become more self-assured and more even-keeled in his role as king. It wasn’t that he’d been a bad ruler before - pretty much everyone in Camelot believed that he surpassed his father from day one. But now with Merlin’s new place in his life, Arthur truly blossomed and George was proud to keep the king’s secret - until the day he wasn’t.

To clarify, George never intended to tell anyone about Arthur and Merlin – their relationship would remain confidential unless they chose to announce it themselves. No, it was when the king of Camelot had a new secret that George felt compelled to take action.

George learned of it right before the Yule celebrations. By this point, he had been promoted to head servant, a role that required George to spend much of his days supervising the rest of the staff. Still, he insisted on personally shining all of the brass fixtures in the banquet hall before the mid-winter feast.

Needing extra polish, George stepped into a storeroom only to discover two figures were already in its deepest corner.

“You have no idea how much long I’ve wanted to do this. Let me show you...”

Was that the king?

“Oh Arthur! It’s… can I touch it?” George would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Nothing would please me more, Guinevere. Merlin is always so rough and clumsy. But you have a more delicate touch.”

Gwen sighed.

“Here. If you put your finger right there…”

The rustling sounds suggested Arthur was positioning her hand.

“Ooh! It’s so smooth. I’ve never felt one like this before.”

“I just hope that it fits...” The king’s voice hitched before he continued. “But Guinevere, before we go any further, promise me you won’t tell anyone because if Merlin were to find out…”

“Arthur, I would never…”

“I know, I’ve just never done anything like this before. Now let’s finish before I lose my nerve.”

George couldn’t bear to hear any more. The king he had admired so much was being unfaithful to Merlin. At Yule! And with Gwen! George had thought she was so sweet, so good-hearted. What about poor Lancelot? It’s true he and Gwen had had their share of ups and downs, but the knight had stopped running off on her and seemed to be making headway toward becoming a devoted suitor. How could Gwen throw that away? And why was the king so willing to betray Merlin? He was too good for Arthur.

That was exactly what George told Merlin the following day.

“You deserve to be cherished, Merlin. He isn’t worthy of you.”

It was entirely by chance that they had passed each other, the deserted corridor giving George the courage he needed to announce this to Merlin, then, with no further explanation, continue down the hallway.

George had hoped that would be enough to fix the problem so his heart sank a week later when he saw Merlin gently caress Arthur’s shoulder while filling his wine glass at a formal dinner. Arthur turned to smile at Merlin in that way that George had once found so endearing. Now it just looked hollow and manipulative. Clearly more drastic action was required.

Typically George tried to avoid direct confrontation, especially with someone so high above his station. But as the other servants had learned years ago, George was no bootlicker. And he had no intention of letting the king use a fellow servant in such a foul manner.

It felt exhilarating to use his authority in this way to right a wrong, to fight injustice, to confront corruption. 

“George, what is this?”

“Your schedule of tasks for the week.”

“I haven’t had a schedule since… ever. Arthur just barks out orders and…”

“Well, Merlin, this week you have one. Now get started.”

“You want me to go to the farthest castle gardens to pick as many flowers as my arms can hold? Do you know how long of a walk that is? It will take me pretty much all afternoon.”

“The Lady Morgana has been in one of her moods lately. The flowers will help. Now go, Merlin.”

Since getting his promotion, George had been secretly practicing Gaius’s piercing stare, figuring it might one day come in handy. This was that day.

Now that Merlin was sorted for a few hours, it was time for George to confront the king.

Professionalism demanded that he knock on the door, but the nature of the visit meant that George refused to wait for a call to enter.

“Ah, George. I’ve been meaning to speak to you.” The king's tone was formal and not all that friendly. “There is a matter of delicacy that needs addressing.”

“That’s why I’m here, sire.”

“It is?”

“I…” George paused, summoning all of the courage he could muster. “It’s not right. What you’re doing. With Merlin.”

“It’s… not?”

“No. It’s disgusting. I had held you in such high esteem, sire, but then, when I learned how you were… I can’t stay silent about it anymore. You’ll stop it today or I’ll tell everyone what you’ve done.”

“I didn’t realize you felt that way, George. I thought you of all people might understand what it’s like to be… different. And anyway, you’re being a major hypocrite, what with how you propositioned my manservant last week.”

“I did no such thing!”

“He told me. You came on to him in the corridor by the armory.”

“Came on to him? I was warning him off of you. There is nothing wrong with being different, but deceitful is another matter entirely. I heard you and Guinevere. You were encouraging her to… defile herself… with you. And to not tell anyone.”

“Wait. What?!”

“In the storeroom. You were making her touch… something.”

George had never felt his face burn so hot but it had to be said. To his further mortification, the king began to laugh.

“Oh! You thought… When I told her to… She was helping me figure out how to ask Merlin… George, there’s been a terrible misunderstanding. Can you keep a secret?”

****

Exactly two days later the king walked out on the balcony overlooking the castle courtyard to make a proclamation announcing his upcoming wedding. Beside him stood his intended. Merlin wore an engagement ring made of the smoothest stone, crafted by the druids. George knew that the it was one of a pair, magicked to fit perfectly only if the betrothed couple were already tied by the deepest bonds of love.

When the crowd began to huzzah, George beamed with pride and cheered the loudest, but he skipped out on the impromptu celebrations popping up throughout the city. The king’s official wedding planner had exactly one month for preparations. Destiny was calling and George had work to do.


End file.
